ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2013/August
Aug 1 Twitter Gaga tweeted a pic of her in a studio with DJ White Shadow and Adam Bravin. :"She wants revenge." 8-01-13 Twitter 001.jpg Machete Kills trailer The second trailer for the upcoming movie Gaga is starring in debuted. Machete Kills Trailer 005.png Machete Kills Trailer 006.png Aug 2 LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted on LittleMonsters.com along with a picture. :"'' A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E 8.19''" 8-2-13 LM.com 001.Jpg Aug 3 Twitter Gaga tweeted new lyrics of "Applause". :"i stand here waiting" :"for you to bang the gong" :"to crash the critic saying" :"is it right or is it wrong?" :"8.19" Aug 4 Twitter Gaga tweeted about ARTPOP revolution. :"Thank you monsters & street teams for initiating ARTPOP revolution. Your passion is beautiful & we love you. We can't wait to see you dance!" Video for Marina Abramović Institute Gaga attended a reading marathon in New York, on a science fiction novel published in 1961, entitled "Solaris". She also recorded a video, 15 minutes before starting the marathon, where read the first chapter. The purpose of this event was to sensitize participants and get a donation for the Marina Abramović Institute, which lasted 8 hours. Gaga tweeted a link to a video of this reading later. 4-8-13 Stanislaw Lem's Classic Solaris 001.jpg Aug 5 Twitter Lady Gaga tweet about the accusations of breaking the Russian law and the controversial anti-gay laws: :"Sending bravery to LGBTs in Russia. The rise in government abuse is archaic. Hosing teenagers with pepper spray? Beatings? Mother Russia?" :"The Russian government is criminal. Oppression will be met with revolution. Russian LGBTs you are not alone. We will fight for your freedom." :"Why didn't you arrest me when you had the chance, Russia? Because you didn't want answer to the world?" Gaga also tweet "ARTPOP" promotional image: :"Applause 8.19 #14days" :"ARTPOP" 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg Aug 6 With fans in New York City 8-6-13 Out in NYC.jpg Aug 7 The Abramović Method : Main article: Marina Abramović Marina Abramović instructed Lady Gaga in the Abramović Method–a series of exercises designed to heighten participants’ awareness of their physical and mental experience in the present moment. The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 001.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 002.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 003.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 004.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 005.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 006.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 007.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 008.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 009.JPG Twitter Gaga tweeted about The Abramović Method video: :"WATCH @ladygaga PRACTICE THE ABRAMOVIC METHOD ON VIMEO (NSFW) http://bit.ly/13OlAHd Back the MAI Kickstarter here: http://kck.st/15kYWJe" Aug 8 Twitter Gaga tweeted more Applause lyrics. :"i overheard your theory :nostalgia's for geeks! :i guess sir,if you say so :some of us just like to read :APPLAUSE 8.19 #11daysTillApplause" Gaga also tweeted more information on the app. :"8.19 :1. go to your App Store (iTunes or Google Play) :2. download ARTPOP app FREE :3. buy 'APPLAUSE' single + PreOrder Album ARTPOP via APP" :"Or, go straight to your music store to buy single/pre-order album & download ARTPOP app later. They will automatically sync. 8.19" :"The full interactive app experience, which includes art+music engineering features, DOES NOT BEGIN UNTIL 11.11 when ARTPOP album is released" Gaga also tweeted about the Applause music video along with a pic of Gaga with Inez and Vinoodh on the day the music video was filmed. :"I can't wait for you to see the 'Applause' video 8.19, directed by my darling friends @inezandvinoodh !! http://bplane.co/RQ402F ''" 7-16-13 Applause Music Video behind the scenes 001.jpg Gaga also tweeted teasing the album a lot and tweeted another ARTPOP promo photo. :"''i am listening to the album #ARTPOP11DAYS" :"I know maybe this upsets you, as you'd very much like to hear it #ARTPOP11DAYS" :"i share these personal feelings because IF I HAD TO GO ANOTHER MONTH WITHOUT PLAYING THE NEW MUSIC I THINK ID CHEW MY ARM OFF #ARTPOP11DAYS" :"THIS IS THAT ARM pic.twitter.com/rE5mgqmHxf" 7-2-13_Inez_and_Vinoodh_004.jpg :"How do you like your pop? Retouched? or Unretouched? -HAUS OF GAGA" Aug 9 Twitter Gaga tweeted about Marina Abramović's kickstarter site. :"monsters! dont forget to go to Marina's kickstarter site---> http://kck.st/15kYWJe a donation of $1 helps so much to build her dream school" Gaga tweeted and teased ARTPOP even more. :"*goes back to listening to album* #10dayTillAPPLAUSE !" :"oh, & just a suggestion... use HEADPHONES when listening to the new music, ARTPOP is ELECTRONIC CANDY & DELISH ON THE EARS. #Applause10DAYS" :"THE SPEAKERS ON YOUR COMPUTER are NOT ACCEPTABLE, unless you like hearing music underwater. I do not." :"The album ARTPOP was produced by the amazing----> @DJWS @ZEDD @MADEON + @LADYGAGA. PLEASE DO NOT MAKE US CRY AND LISTEN WITHOUT HEADPHONES." :"YES @PrincessDie____ CAR SPEAKERS ARE VERY ACCEPTABLE THEY SOUND FANTASTIC I SUGGEST ROLLING DOWN WINDOWS AND YELLING" :"YES @HausofEverett GROWING EXTRA EARS IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA" Gaga also tweeted that it's her dad's birthday. :"ALSO ITS MY DADDY'S BIRTHDAY IF YOU COULD PLEASE WISH HIM ONE.@germanottajoe i love you dad. thanks for believing in me, you're my king." Gaga tweeted lyrics to a song called Mary Jane Holland. :"When I ignite the flames & put you in my mouth :The grass heats up my insides & my brunette starts to sprout :''-Mary Jane Holland''" Gaga also tweeted a "teaser" of Applause, but linked fans to a joke video. :"HERE'S A SNIPPET FROM MY NEW SINGLE! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4v-SB5otq0 … OUT IN HQ AUGUST 19TH!!!" At Mastermind Ink tattoo studio Gaga got this day a new tattoo in her left elbow, by Scott Fizer of a mouse caricatured in the Mastermind Ink studio in Chicago. Gaga was also seen leaving the tattoo studio in a car. She posted on Little Monsters a picture with her new tattoo, also commented: "Got it for Nat, my sister and original hoodrat, her name was always mouse and I am loopy. Needle represents her passion for fashion design. I love her more than anything, she inspires me." "Also cuz we watched Cinderella together and the mice sewed in that movie! it has a lot of meanings." 8-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Mouse Tattoo 001.jpg 9-8-13 At Mastermind Ink 001.jpg 8-9-13 Leaving Tattoo Shop Studio 001.jpg Aug 10 Twitter Gaga tweeted a pic of her counting down to the Applause single release date. :"PUT YOUR HANDS UP, MAKE 'EM COUNT #9daysTillAPPLAUSE WE ARE IN SINGLE DIGITS PEOPLE ARE YOU WARMING UP YOUR FINGERS" 8-10-13 Twitpic 001.jpg :"LET ME SEE YOUR COUNTDOWN PICS (SEE PREVIOUS SELFIE) #9DAYSTillApplause #PAWSCOUNTDOWN" Gaga also retweeted a lot of the countdown selfies her fans sent in. Gaga later tweeted about dance rehearsal :"Off to rehearsal with my no longer broken hip, ready to burn the floor it feels so good to dance again !" Later in the evening Gaga tweeted about the snippet of Applause that leaked and seemed to be upset about it, and she tweeted about ARTPOP some more. :"Lord, in HEAVEN WHY" :"YOU JUST COULDNT WAIT THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ONE SATURDAY" :"Now its not that we HATE computer speakers its just they're not as HQ. We spent time actually making sure it sounds good in shit speakers." :"Im sorry its still going on in my head RT @vincesvice i thought this convo was like 3 days ago" :"BUT WHAT IF THEY GO AWAY RT @alexmalloyy DONT LISTEN TO THE VOICES" :"Don't worry. THE HAUS BUREAU is on the case. -TechHaus" Gaga also tweeted a joke from DJ White Shadow, and Katy Perry about the hackers jokingly. Katy had her new single "Roar" leaked by hackers as well. :"I was gonna say thats not funny but IT WAS! IT WAS ! RT @DJWS: Hey @ladygaga Applause leaked in full http://dirtylittledamsel.tumblr.com/post/57928888607" :"Wanna grab some shovels and fuck up some hackers? @katyperry excited to hear your ROAR, sorry to hear about your truck!" Gaga tweeted more Applause lyrics as well. :"Pop culture was in Art :now ART's in POP culture :in me! :I live for the Applause!" Aug 11 Twitter Gaga tweeted more Applause lyrics in the morning. :"GIVE ME THAT THING THAT I LOVE :(I'll turn turn the lights out) :PUT YOUR HANDS UP MAKE'EM TOUCH :(make it real loud)" Gaga also tweeted about making 2013 a better year in music without gossip and fan wars. :"Dont focus on ANY blogger criticism. I have been a producer/songwriter/musician for over 10 years. Trust the artist bloggers are not critics" :"The fans + music scholars are the best critics because they know the artist intimately. #STOPHarassingTheArtist we are here to entertain you" :"#FreeTheArtist #StopTheDramaStartTheMusic" (The following tweet was re-tweeted by Katy Perry) :"Let's make 2013 a year where music/talent/artistry is more important than gossip/fanwars I respect all fanbases 4 their passion" Gaga tweeted a pic of her counting down to the Applause single release date. :"Put your paws up make'em count! 8 fingers, 1 @thefozzibear. #8DaysTillApplause #LetmeSeeYourSELFIES pic.twitter.com/DhR84cS4c9" 8-11-13 Twitpic 001.jpg Gaga retweeted selfies taken by fans of them counting down to Applause as well. Abbey Bar Gaga was seen out with the Haus of Gaga at Abbey Bar in Los Angeles. 8-11-13 Abbey Bar 001.jpg 8-11-13 Abbey Bar 002.jpg 8-11-13 Abbey Bar 003.jpg 8-11-13 The Abbey Food & Bar 001.jpg 8-11-13 The Abbey Food & Bar 002.jpg Chateau Marmont Gaga was seen out on a date night with Taylor Kinney at Chateau Marmont. 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 001.jpg 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 002.jpg 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 003.jpg Aug 12 Twitter Due to hackers leaking Applause, Gaga declared a rush release on Applause tonight. She tweeted an ARTPOP promo photo as well. :"A POP MUSIC EMERGENCY IS UNDERWAY 911" :"911 SUMMON THE MONSTER TROUPES" :"HERE IS A PHOTO TO ACCOMPANY THIS EMERGENCY------> pic.twitter.com/UkhGa2Gidg" 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 006.jpg :"DUE TO HACKERS AN ABUNDANCE OF LOW/HIGH QUALITY LEAKS...WE ISSUE THIS POP MUSIC EMERGENCY...MONSTERS SPREAD THE WORD" :"MY NEW SINGLE 'APPLAUSE' IS OUT TODAY AND CAN BE HEARD ON UNITED STATES RADIO IN 15 MINUTES. INTERNATIONAL RADIO TO FOLLOW." :"POP MUSIC EMERGENCY #0DAYSTillAPPLAUSE MY NEW SINGLE COMES OUT TODAY. 911 SPREAD THIS MESSAGE" :"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY BLEEPING OUT KOONS THEY THINK IM SAYING THE C WORD" :"IM ON THE RADIO I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT FEELS LIKE THE FIRST TIME! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR *APPLAUSE,* WE ARE SO HAPPY YOU LOVE IT!" :"APPLAUSE + PRE-ORDER ALBUM 'ARTPOP' TONIGHT ON US ITUNES IN HQ! INTERNATIONALTERRITORIES WILL FOLLOW SHORTLY, KEEP REFRESHING ITUNES!" :"I LOVE BEING A POPSTAR! WE ARE CHEERING FOR YOU MONSTERS, STANDING OVATION FOR THE WORLDS MOST AMAZING FANS!" :"LAST.FM HAS CRASHED 'LAST.FM HAS CRASHED' WE ARE SORRY BUT ALSO PLEASED BY THIS THANK YOU" :"JUST DANCE IT'LL BE OK RT @heygleecast THE PLAY BUTTON HAS CRASHED GAGA. I CANT STOP" :"I JUST HEARD IT AGAIN THANK YOU" :"Send us your videos of you and your friends dancing at school!" :"AT HOME IS OK TOO" :"WORK IS ALSO FINE" Gaga later tweeted a pic of her and DJ White Shadow and tweeted some fans. :"This is me and @djws we wrote and produced 'Applause' together. We are so happy today, we love making music for you! pic.twitter.com/zmiMEpgSDz" 8-12-13 Twitpic 001.jpg :"I've told him @TheShadeThrower @djws" :"@x_chemicalism_x marry me" Gaga later tweeted at what times Applause would debut on iTunes. :"'Applause' will be available first on US ITunes at 9pm PST / 12 pm. We will tweet the links for each country as they become available" :"Thank you for your cooperation during this pop music emergency, we applaud you!" Lady Gaga later tweeted a pic of herself doing a selfie of the Applause single cover and then retweeted some Applause selfies her fans took. :"I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS FOR 2 WEEKS! HERE'S MY APPLAUSE COVER SELFIE -->I USED MY BED SHEET ''" 8-12-13 Twitpic 002.jpg :"''Let me see your #APPLAUSECoverSelfie !" Gaga later tweeted about her outfit that day. :"Thank you SAINT LAURENT @YSL for my beautiful outfits today, I wasn't quite prepared for single release! MERCI! pic.twitter.com/EP4lZxAykc" 8-12-13 Twitpic 003.jpg :"@GothSiren yes but the boots are Aalia!" :"AND CUSTOM! RT @GAGAPOPNET Lady Gaga style for V Magazine Cover 1: Yves Saint Laurent Cover 2: Balenciaga Cover 3: Armani Cover 4: Versace" Gaga tweeted telling fans to listen to the song on Vevo for HQ and chart spins. :"ATTENTION MONSTERS + TWEETERS IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO LISTEN TO 'APPLAUSE' PLEASE LISTEN HERE FOR HQ AND CHART SPINS! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bHhpufKRjs" Gaga later tweeted the first photo of the 4 V Magazine inside story photos. :"thank u @vmagazine for the message on your site! here's a preview photo of 1 of 4 INSIDE STORYS WITH @inezandvinoodh pic.twitter.com/5Q4cTvDokm" 8-12-13 Twitpic 004.png Gaga tweeted before Applause went on iTunes. :"GET YOUR PAWS WARM 2 HRS AND 8 MIN TILL #ApplauseOnItunes RT @ladygagaofpop 1m Little Monsters are ready for destroy iTunes servers!!!??" Leaving Chateau Marmont Gaga was seen leaving Chateau Marmont wearing makeup from the Applause single cover. Gaga went to the E! News building to record an interview. 8-12-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 001.jpg 8-12-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 002.jpg 8-12-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 003.jpg 8-12-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 004.jpg 102.7 KIIS FM Gaga was interviewed by Ryan Seacrest. 8-12-13 KIIS FM 001.jpg Leaving KIIS FM Studios Gaga was seen leaving KIIS FM Studios with DJ White Shadow. 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 001.jpg 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 002.jpg 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 003.jpg V Magazine Announcement It was announced that there would be four versions of Gaga's issue of V Magazine (V85) with 4 covers and 4 cover stories. Aug 19 "Applause" will be released as the lead single off of ARTPOP. Pre-orders for the album will also be available starting on the same day, as will the music video for "Applause". Aug 25 2013 MTV Video Music Awards "Applause" will be performed at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. Timeline Category:2013 fashion